


I Belong To You

by creepychan025



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin, F/M, Hate, Love, Reunion, Siblings, little sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepychan025/pseuds/creepychan025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story about Jon Snow and Arya Stark.</p><p>The war has ended. Battles had been won. Daenerys Stormborn was now the queen of the seven kingdoms. Arya fulfilled her mission, she killed every last one on her list that hasn't die on their own, and all she wanted to do right now was to reunite with her remaining family. But unexpected things will welcome her when she arrived at Winterfell. </p><p>I own nothing. Characters are from GRRM's Game of Thrones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Belong To You

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Characters are from GRRM's Game of Thrones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya arrived at Winterfell and reunite with Sansa and Bran but...where is Jon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short story about Jon and Arya, will consist at least 3 chapters..

 

THE war has ended. Battles had been won. Daenerys Stormborn was now the queen of the seven kingdoms. Arya fulfilled her mission, she killed every last one on her list that hasn’t die on their own, and all she wanted to do right now was to reunite with her remaining family. She knows that they’ve retaken Winterfell and that’s where she’s heading right now. Arya know it took her too long but she’s sure they will still welcome her despite everything that has happen and despite everything that she have done, they will always welcome her. At least, Jon will.

  
   Standing in front of the Winterfell castle never been this strange and unfamiliar for Arya, she never thought that she will associate those two words with Winterfell, with her home. She knew the castle inside and out, like the back of her palm and now she barely recognized it. She look around the castle, the marks of the past war are visible, the House Stark banner hanging loosely at the burnt wall of the castle.

  
   The raven haired Stark girl looks down at the direwolf beside her and pats its head. “Welcome home to us, Nymeria.” The direwolf just howl in response.

  
   Arya walk towards the gate and was immediately granted an entrance once she said her name. The direwolf beside her was apparently enough confirmation they needed. The guards bow their head at her. “Welcome home, Lady Arya.”

  
   “I’m no lady,” she said quietly before walking past them. Arya stop dead on her track when she saw Sansa and Bran waiting for her, the news of her arrival reached their ear faster than she expected. But what surprise her the most was when Sansa run towards her and immediately engulf her with the warmest and tightest hug she ever received. Sansa rarely show any kind of affection towards her so to say that she’s surprise was an understatement.

  
   “I’m so happy that you’re back, sister.” Sansa said, tears streaming down her pretty face. She had grown so much like their mother. Her auburn Tully hair flowing freely on her back and she’s so tall that Arya barely reached her shoulder.

  
   “I’m happy to see you again, Sansa.” She said pulling away from her, she look behind her and saw Bran sitting on a wheel chair beside a big man. She offers their brother a smile. “Bran.”

  
   “Arya,” he smile brightly at her.

  
   Arya hugged her brother like what Sansa did to her. It feels so good to be home. She saw new faces around the castle, her brother introduce her to Maester Sam and Ser Davos a new loyal friends that help them in the war. There’s also this wilding who’s friends with Jon.

  
   Arya look around her and just notice that one person is missing. She had been too overwhelmed being back home that it took her too long notice one important face missing in the crowd.

  
   “Where’s Jon?” Arya’s voice comes off louder than she intended. Everyone around her falls silent. She saw Bran and Sansa exchange a look. “Where is Jon?” She repeated her question, demanding for an answer.

  
   It was Bran who answered her. “He’s been sleeping for a five days now.”

  
   “What?” Arya furrowed her brows. _Sleeping?_

  
   “No one knows what happen. They just found his unconscious body outside the castle. Maester Sam said he hit his head pretty hard. We’re waiting for him to wake up but…” her brother trailed off.

  
   “They say there’s a high chance that he won’t make it.” It was Sansa who finished her brothers words, blue eyes never dared to look at her grey ones.

  
   “Won’t make it?” Arya repeated her sister’s words like a bloody parrot. She knew bloody well what she meant but her brain suddenly can’t comprehend any words coming off their mouth.

  
   “He might not wake up, Arya.”

  
   Arya closed her eyes and inhale deeply, trying to control herself because right now she wanted to scream at her sister’s face. _I bloody know what it’s meant._ But she knows nothing good will happen if she let her emotion got the best of her. She’s expert at hiding her emotion but when it comes to Jon, her walls keeps falling down.

  
   “I want to see Jon.” She demanded, clenching her fist so hard. Sansa nod her head and motion for her to follow.

  
   They enter Jon’s old chamber. Arya’s feet stop on their own when she caught a sight of her brother’s unconscious body which is covered with fur blanket. She willed herself to walk. She commands her brain to follow her. Her pale hand reached up to touch his face, which is surprisingly warm over her cold fingers. Jon’s face looks serious even when he’s sleeping, his thick eyebrows are furrowed together and she can see a hint of frown on his lips. Her finger graze his scar above his right eyebrow. _He’s grown a beard too._ Arya thought.

  
   “I’m sorry your reunion have to be like this,” Arya tear her gaze away from Jon when she heard her other brother. She smile sadly at Bran and hold his hand.

  
   “It’s okay,” she lied easily. _It’s never okay. Jon doesn’t deserve this._ “He will wake up soon. Jon. I know he will.”

  
   “But, what if he...” Bran struggles to finish his words and Arya can see her brother clenching his fist so hard. “What if he ended up like me? A stupid cripple—“

  
   “Bran,” Sansa interrupt his rambling and reached to hold his hands. “You’re not stupid. And being cripple is not that bad. You proved being a great help during the war. You have amazing mind and you clearly inherit father’s wisdom and compassion. You are the Lord of Winterfell now and soon to be the new King in the North once Queen Daenerys granted us the independence she promised.”

  
   “I don’t deserve it. Jon should be the King.”

  
   “He doesn’t want to be a king. He hate it, we both know that.” Sansa said. Arya just listen at her sibling’s conversation, she’s happy that the bond between the two of them grew stronger. The war changes them both. No, the war changes all of them. Sansa isn’t the naive young girl anymore, she is not the same sweet and proper Lady Sansa who loves to sing about Knights and Princesses. She’s become more intelligent, more fierce...and Arya can dare say, ruthless. She can see darkness in her sister’s eyes and it surprises the raven haired girl tremendously. And she can say the same with Bran, her brother was forced to maturity at early age and now he’s running a castle. She know their parents will be proud of them, but she can’t say the same to her. She’s done terrible things, some things that will make her Lord Father disowned her. But Arya regret none of them. She did what she had to do.

  
   After catching up with her siblings life and all the happenings in Winterfell, Arya is now left alone with unconscious Jon in his chamber. Sansa tried to convince her to rest but she refused to leave her brother’s side. Resting can wait, she want to spend more time with her favorite person. She longed to be reunite with Jon for a long time and now that it happens he is not awake to greet her. Arya looked down at Needle. She miss his smile so much.

  
   She sat beside him on his bed and hold his hand. “I’m back now, Jon. Wake up, please...for me.” She whisper. Arya immediately wipe the tears that manage to escape her eyes but it’s like a broken dam now it just keeps flowing. A few moments pass and she’s now sobbing like a young kid, his hand was now drench with her tears. The Faceless Man would not be pleased to see her like this, but she’s not one of them anymore so it doesn’t matter. But Arya still forced herself to stop crying because she know Jon will hate to see her like this.

  
   “Sansa told me what you did,” she said to his unconscious body, her voice still hoarsed from her previous crying. She looked down at his hand and stroke his fingers with her thumb. “She told me that you died for me.” Arya still can’t believe what Sansa told her a little while ago. Not the part where he came back from the dead, she saw something like that when the Brotherhood without Banners kept her captive, but his actions that led to that event. Granted that Jon wanting to save her was not the sole reason but apparently it was one of the important factor that forced his swore brother to betray him, and her brain can't keep up with that information. _Jon died for her._

  
   Arya know she will do the same.

   "If something happens again that would require you to risks your life for me, I hope you wouldn't. I would kill you with my bare hands if you died for me again." Arya threatened Jon as if he's not asleep and was listening to her right now. She's sure he will wake up, he survived a death before and will do it again even without any help of magic.

  
  She caressed his face with a sad smile on her lips and leaned in to place a kiss on his forehead, right in between of his brows.

 

_Jon! Jooonnn!!! Arya scream his name to the top of her lungs but he's not turning around, like he doesn't heard anything. He just keep walking...walking away from Arya. The raven haired Stark girl tried to run to follow him but he's already too far. She run faster while screaming his name. "Jon!" But he still didn't turn around._

  
_No, please. Jon." Her breathing became shallow but she keep running. She felt her legs giving up but she still keep running and crying Jon's name. "Jon!"_

  
_Her legs gave up and she trips at her own feet sending her to the ground landing face first. She look up and saw his back slowly disappearing right in front of her. Arya tried to crawl but she can't feel herself, she can't move and completely paralyzed. Until she can't see Jon anymore. He disappeared in the darkness and Arya can't do anything about it. She lost him. Again._

 

   "No!" Arya scream, her eyes shot open. She realized she fell asleep in Jon's chamber, using his hand as her pillow. She clutch his hand tighter, convincing herself that everything was just a dream. Jon was still here with her. She inhale deeply, trying to calm herself. Her heart's still beating fast, she doesn't have any idea what that dream means and she don't want to overthink. _It was just a stupid dream_ , she told herself.

  
_Jon was still here._

  
   Suddenly she felt movement, Jon's hand stirred up. She look up and saw his brows furrowed. "Jon?" Arya sat back straight and leaned in to watch his face, waiting for any sign that he is awake. Her heart is hammering her chest in anticipation. "Jon, wake up please."

  
   As if he heard her plea, Jon's eyelid opened uncovering his beautiful dark grey eyes. Arya suck her breath and tears of relief starts to fall. She tightened her grip to his hands. "Jon!"

  
   He doesn't move a bit and just keep staring at the ceiling, chest rising up and down. Arya started to panic. _Is he okay? What if he is paralyzed?_ But before she can do anything Jon's head turn to her, eyes blinking slowly. She offer him a gentle smile. "I'm glad you're awake now."

  
   Jon open his mouth but no words come out and Arya begins to worry again. "I'm going to call Maester Sam," she said, squeezing his hand before standing up. But Jon hold her hand tighter, using what little energy left on him. He said something incomprehensible.

  
   "Urghhh...Wwww...." he whimper. Arya hold his hand tighter, encouraging him to continue. But the next words that come out his mouth almost killed her.

 

   "W-Who aaaare y-you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only read my own story few times before wanting to delete the whole file lol. My knowledge about the book are very limited, mostly from the TV show so if you read something off please understand.
> 
> Ignore any grammar and spelling error, I will comeback and correct them when I have free time.. *whisper: never*
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading :)


End file.
